Dark Desires
by Yolanda7g
Summary: The worlds in LA & Smallville turn upside down when Luther Corp and a demon clan discover a never-before-seen element with power. Through this, Angel & Clark start to realize that the fulfillment of desires might not always be the best thing to chase.
1. A Glimpse into Two Worlds

**Dark Desires**

**Angel/Smallville Crossover**

**NOTE: The timing in between shows is purposefully off. ** Imagine this all happening between season 1 and 2 of Angel, but Spike has joined the team around that time (I did that because I like Spike but didn't want to make the setting Wolfram & Hart, so there you go! :D). This is just something I did for fun, I hope you enjoy!

**A Glimpse into Two Worlds**

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Gunn stared at Angel while leaning casually against the wall of his office.

"_Really?_" Fred chimed in by the doorway.

"You're not serious. Are you, Angel?" Wesley scoffed incredulously.

Angel gently swayed from side to side a bit in his chair, looking up at his anxious friends. It was intriguing to Angel how people were so curious about his past—minus the evil, rampaging, and killing parts. People sometimes saw him as a history book, stuffed with knowledge from 200 years that they haven't lived. It made him feel special. He basked in it.

"What? That I met Marilyn Monroe back in my hay day?" Angel asked in his signature low voice, sprinkled with an Irish twang.

"Yes!" His choir of friends shouted.

"Then, yes," Angel answered.

Fred's eyes widened. "Wow!"

"Yes…I was _kidding_," he finished. The 'Angel Gang' rolled their eyes and filed out of his office, disappointed in Angel's trickery.

"What?" Angel asked with a laugh as the door closed shut. He smiled and put his feet up on the desk, now alone within the darkness of his office. He stared at the closed blinds of his windows, which only allowed a yellow glow from the sun to seep inside. His thoughts drifted to a woman that he'd saved last night from a couple of Sonko demons. He could envision her perfectly. Everything down to her long brunette hair, thin face, eyes wide and puffy from her tears, and her thin pink lips. It was a shame that he couldn't save her from herself. Even if the demons didn't kill her, her drug addiction would. Angel tried to tell himself that it wasn't something to feel guilty about. Intervention was never part of the job. However, he still felt connected to her. Those drugs were her inner demon. It would have to be a lonely battle.

"Why, if it isn't tall, dark, and depressed," A familiar English voice knocked Angel out of his thoughts. Angel shot Spike an annoyed stare. Unaffected, the blonde vampire dug his hands into his long black leather coat.

"Get out." Angel said promptly.

Spike put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "Well that's not bloody fair! One minute, you're Jolly Saint Angel but once you see me it's 'get out'. Why, Angel, I'm hurt."

With an irritated sigh, Angel thought about responding or not. Sometimes, Spike just wasn't worth it. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear-"

"Oh, you made yourself as clear as your brooding lil' brow of yours could make it," He grinned and stepped into the office, looking around as if viewing it for the first time. Even several years ago, back when Drusilla had sired Spike, Angel seemed to be dealing with a restless child. Some things never change.

"Then why are you walking _inside_ my office, instead of _out_?"

Spike glanced at the door and then at Angel. "Since when have I ever listened to a _thing_ you say? I'd think you'd know me better."

Angel slammed his hands on his desk and stood. "Why can't you bother someone else? Fred? Lorne? Anyone?"

Spike sighed and lowered his head. "As much as Fred wanted it, she and I will never be. She just couldn't handle my intellect, handsome looks, and my bloody good job of taking up space."

"And you do that extremely well," Angel mumbled.

"Looking handsome?"

"No, taking up space,"

Spike shrugged. "Well, I _do_ try."

Cordelia walked in the office with a mug in her hand. Her hair, now pinned back in a long flowing ponytail of kinks, bounced as she pranced towards Angel's desk. She was careful not to spill the contents of the mug all over her blue tube top.

"Coffee break!" She set the mug on his desk. "It's been a long night of saving damsels in distress—at least for you, anyways. Lots of cream, low on sugar." She smiled brightly. Angel gazed up at her, not sure how to react. He was never sure how to react when it comes to Cordelia.

He took the mug. "Uh, thanks,"

"What is it?" Cordy asked, alarmed.

_Apparently,_ Angel thought. _That was the wrong reaction._

"Oh, I know. You like lots of _sugar_ instead of cream," Cordilea realized.

"Cordy," Angel interrupted.

"—No, I think it was _no_ cream. That's right."

"Cordy,"

"Oh wait. No sugar. Right, or maybe it was—"

"How about blood? Ever thought of that?" Spike interrupted.

"Blood. Wait, that's just…ew! And—" She looked at Angel with wide eyes. "Oops,"

"Bright one, isn't she?" Spike cracked.

"It's okay, Cordy. I'll drink it," Angel stated with a smile. It really didn't matter to him. He was just trying to get used to the new, improved, 'Random Acts of Kindness" Cordy. Back in Sunnydale, Cordelia could barely give a straight compliment, much less a cup of coffee. Now that she's been granted frequent flash visions of the future from The Powers That Be, she seemed to have gained some perspective.

"_Thank_ you, Angel. At least there's one vampire in the world with some compassion," She turned to Spike. "Spike, I just don't get _you_. At least Angel can make up his mind with being good or evil. Spike, you're evil one day, good the next, and the day someone sticks a chip in your head—well—you just end up_crazy_."

Angel lowered his head, trying to hide his smirk. Sparks of old Sunnydale Cordelia sometimes came at the right moments. Spike gave a deadly glare towards Angel.

"Bye kiddies," Cordilea said. "Don't rip each other's throats out, because I'm not gonna be the one cleaning up the mess," At that, she pranced out of the room with the clacking sound of her heels following behind her.

* * *

Lana slammed the locker door just as the last bell began to ring. Keeping a tight grip on her books, she turned to her left and jumped at the sight of Clark Kent.

"Oh, hi, Clark. You nearly scared me there."

Clark shrugged his broad shoulders. "Sorry about that. I, uh—"he paused at Lana's distant gaze downwards. For a moment, he marveled her beauty. He was so used to gazing at her short, thin frame. Her brown oval eyes always used to stare into his right before they kissed. Sometimes he could still see that look in her eyes or maybe he just tried to convince himself it was still there.

"So…are you still at the coffee shop?" Clark asked, tension in his voice.

Lana nodded. "Yeah. Today, it'll be hectic. Chloe is on assignment for the newspaper and she won't be helping me today," Her large eyes gazed up at Clark with hesitation. Clark cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, I could help…" Clark offered. Lana tilted her head and blinked, as if she had a hard time registering Clark's offer. He cleared his throat again and swallowed. "I mean, if that's alright with you,"

"Uh, yeah, sorry," her gaze downcast. "Sure. Thanks." She flashed one last quick look at him and smiled half-heartedly before she walked past him, down the hall.

Clark sighed as he heard the sound of her heels hitting the floor fade away. Every time he had these run-ins with Lana, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He kept thinking that maybe he could be more open with her. But how? How would that be possible? It was _who he was_- _what_ he was- that caused the break up. That in itself made being around Lana that much more painful. It hurt him even more to know that if he hadn't broken up with Lana, his burdens would be passed on to the very people he loved. He simply couldn't let that happen.

* * *

"_Don't leave me this way_," Lorne sung, bursting through the double doors of the Angel Investigations hotel. Naturally, he found both Wesley and Fred buried in research. Thick open books scattered the floor around the desk. Fred was on the computer probably 'googling' ancient relics. Wesley was on the couch, face buried in what looked like a demon encyclopedia. His black framed glasses rested on the tip of his nose. Lorne knew just the trick to break that revival-of-high-school-finals air.

"_I can't survive,"_ Lorne sung, spinning around in his flashy bright yellow suit. "_I can't stay alive, without your love…_"

"Lorne, you seem so cheerful today," Fred said, in her small southern voice, smiling from the computer.

Lorne strutted to the desk and rested his green hands on its surface. "I seem so because I am so, lovely bunny." Uh oh. Here it comes again.

"_Oh, baby! My heart full of love and desire for you!_" he continued to sing. Fred giggled. He slid to the couch, trying to maneuver around the books lying on the floor. "Come on, Wes! Don't leave me this way! Sing a few bars!" He held an invisible microphone towards Wesley.

He looked up from his heavy hard cover book. "I'm quite busy, Lorne,"

Suddenly, Gunn burst through the door, yellow gunk all over his baggy dark denim jeans and jacket. The axe he held was covered in the slimy, translucent substance.

"Gunn!" Fred jumped up from the computer. Wesley stood from the couch. "What happened?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm cool," he casually walked down the steps. "Some nasty demon tried to get at my guys. I think_it_ was a _she_. And it tried to mate with me…I think,"

"Honey, you don't know how many of my customers would envy you," Lorne informed.

"Hmmph," Gunn huffed, shaking his arms. Gunk splattered on the walls. "If that's the case, I guess I _am_ happy with the single life," He shot a glare at Fred. Immediately, her eyes shot downwards.

"Wait a minute, what kind of demon was it?" Wesley said, grabbing his book from the couch.

"Look, when I see a demon," Gunn said harshly. "I don't say 'Hey my name is Gunn, what's yours?'"

Wesley sighed and slumped his shoulders, hitting the book against his thigh.

"Okay," Gunn gave in. "It had thick black skin. About _that_ tall. Ridges on the left and right sides of its face. And…obviously, yellow nasty gunk."

Wesley flipped through the book. Stopping at a page, he placed a finger on the text. "Ah…"

Fred went around the desk to Wesley's side to see his discovery. "It was a Silklum demon. Originated right from the Hellmouth itself. It's quite old in our terms of time but quite a young, almost inferior…if you will…clan to most other demons. But what makes them special is their blood. When it sheds, the substance itself could weaken most demons. It's like a defense mechanism."

"Wesley, that's amazing!" Fred gave him a tight squeeze around the waist and proceeded to find an empty container. "It's great that you'd find something like this, Wes. This could be a life saver for Angel, couldn't it?" She ran around the desk over to Gunn and began scrapping some of the yellow substance off of his jeans.

"Yes, indeed it could. A time saver as well,"

Gunn rolled his eyes and said bitterly," 'Thanks Gunn for killing an original spawn of the Hellmouth itself. I don't know what we would do without you. You're such a great asset to the team. A good muscle'_._"

"Gunn, I—" Fred started, closing the lid of her container.

"Naw, I'm just glad some people appreciate me around here. _Fred_. _English_." Gunn glared at them both. "It's cool though. At least I have a little peace of mind every time I almost get my head chopped off. I'm out of here," He stormed out the door.

"Ah, a man scorned," Lorne said. "Loved and lost." He laughed. "People sure are moody today."

Suddenly, Angel burst out of his office with Spike following behind.

"Leave me alone_, Spike_,"

"Let me think. How about no?" Spike said.

Angel turned around at the foot of the staircase. "Leave me alone!" He started up the stairs again.

"Nope," Spike answered, following after him.

Lorne looked at the bickering vampires run up the stairs. "_Everyone_ is moody today,"

* * *

Clark entered the coffee shop, greeted by the sound of grunge music, strong smells of coffee, and crowded tables of teenagers chatting after a long day of school. Clark approached the counter and Lana was busy at work.

"Clark," Lana greeted. For a second, she was distracted by Clark's familiar blazing blue eyes. She was almost taken aback by how normal this interaction seemed to be on some level. Clark was here to help out and that's all. Hopefully it could stay that way. He sat on a stool behind the counter.

"Um, I'll have something for you to do in a minute," Lana said. Clark smiled, nodded, and watched her disappear around back. Clark looked around and saw a couple kissing a few seats down. He watched them whisper in each other's ear and laugh quietly at each other's jokes. He sighed loudly without realizing it.

"Something wrong?" Lana asked, walking back towards the counter, drying off a mug with a towel. Clark abruptly turned around but said nothing. Lana knew the answer to her questions just by looking at him. Quickly, Lana tried to stop the tension.

"Here, come around back. You can take orders."

Clark nodded. "Sure thing," He made his way behind the counter and sure enough, he had his first customer. It was another couple. A tall lanky guy with long shoulder-length hair had his arm around his girlfriend, an average height blonde.

"What can I get you guys?" Clark asked.

"Two latte mochas," the tall guy said, gazing at the blonde lovingly and leaning in for a kiss. Clark punched in the order, trying not to be distracted.

"Two latte mochas coming right up," Lana said, preparing the coffees. After the couple got their orders, there was a lull of costumers and a silence between Clark and Lana.

"Clark," Lana stepped up to him. "Are you and Lex still good friends?"

Clark's eyes widened at the question. _Lex? Why would she want to know anything about Lex?_

"Yes…why?"

Lana smiled uneasily and shrugged. "Just asking," She walked into the back again.

Clark looked down at the cash register, bemused for a second. In the distance, as if on cue, he saw Lex walk in the door composedly, with his hands in the pockets of his dark denim jacket. He approached the counter and sat on the stool.

"Hey Clark. You look spaced,"

Clark smiled. "Yeah, just thinking about some things," He gazed blankly at Lex's long face and grey eyes. "So what brings you here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by," he paused. "Actually, something has been bothering me too, Clark."

"Yeah?"

"Luther Corp apparently has found something really strange and everyone knows about it but me."

"Something strange?" Clark asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Yeah. My father refuses to tell me what it is. It's supposed to be worth something substantial. He said I'll find out in 'due time'."

"Must be something really important," Clark shrugged.

"You bet it is," Lex leaned forward. "And I'm going to find out _exactly_ what my father is keeping from me,"

"Lex!" Lana shouted, finally coming from the back. Her eyes brightened at the mere sight of Lex.

"Lana, how are you?" Lex asked.

Clark looked at Lana pointedly, put off by her sudden excitement.

"I'm doing great Lex," Lana said. They chatted for a while, Clark hearing less than half of the conversation. Instead, he started putting two and two together. _Lana and Lex?_

Thankfully, someone called Lana from the back kitchen.

"Oh, I've got to handle that," Lana said, pointing towards the back.

"Well you know what? Go and handle it. I have to run anyway," Lex smiled.

"Oh okay. Nice seeing you," She smiled back before making a hurried exit.

"Alright, Clark—" Lex placed a hand on Clark's shoulder and stood.

"Wait," Clark stopped him. "Can I talk to you? Just for a second?"

Lex sat down again with a puzzled look on his face. "Yeah sure. What's the matter?"

"I need some advice,"

"About Lana?" Lex guessed with a smirk.

Clark paused. Lex and Clark had been friends for a very long time. Would Lex really betray him like that? Clark found it hard to believe.

"Look, as a friend, I'm going to tell you this," Lex folded his hands on the counter and kept his voice low. "Lana loves you. Now, I know you two are going through a tough time right now but Clark, it'll turn out. I wish I had what you both have. A relationship. A bond. I can't even have that much with my father," He laughed without much humor and gazed up at him. "You're lucky to have her,"

Clark nodded, pondering over his words. "Thanks, Lex,"

* * *

Angel entered his office once again and Spike still followed behind. Turning around, he spat, "Don't you have _anything_ to do?"

"Well, if I did, I certainly wouldn't be spending quality time with Mr. Boring over here," Spike said.

Angel sat down in his swivel chair and sighed. Cordelia came in the office with two shopping bags and sunglasses on. She pranced by Spike, who was standing by the bookshelf, and put the bags on Angel's desk.

"Hey, Cordy," Angel said hesitantly and frankly, somewhat frightened at what she would say next.

"Hey Angel," As an afterthought, she turned to Spike. "Oh, have you decided yet? Good? Evil?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me. I'm not the only vampire in the room who tends to flip flop you—"

"Anyway, Angel," Cordelia said, purposely cutting Spike off. "I found two unbelievably cute pairs of shoes today. I was going to go straight to my place with them but I thought—I should show Angel. He's not doing anything except brooding in his office. And just my luck! You're brooding in your office!" She looked in one of the bags. "AHH!" She shouted.

"What is it? Wrong shoes?" Angel asked, mildly concerned.

"_No_…AHHH!" Cordelia grabbed her head and her body tensed. _Vision_. Angel stood instantly but before he could get around the desk, Cordelia stumbled backwards. Spike took a step out of the way and Cordelia fell right on her back.

"_SPIKE_!" Angel shouted angrily and ran to her aid. Spike shrugged.

Angel knelt down to Cordelia and placed a hand on her back as she sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she rubbed her upper back. Looking up at Spike, she shouted, "Hey! Why'd you let me fall!"

Spike shrugged and snapped his fingers as if he'd just had an epiphany. "You know what, love? For that split second, I was evil! Guess I _can't_ make up me mind." He smiled smugly and walked out of the office.

"Angel, I'm gonna leave a voicemail on your phone reminding you to _kill him_," Cordelia seemed to stare a hole through the office door Spike left out of.

"What did you see?" Angel ignored the comment.

"Very very large ugly demon," She held her head again. "Something like what gun had described but it was bigger. There was a symbol on his back. It looked like it was branded into him…"

"What did it say?"

"It looked like a large 'S'," Cordelia answered.

Wesley and Fred came in the doorway. "Cordy had a vision?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Angel helped her stand and led her to his chair behind the desk.

"It's by the corner store on 25th street. That's where you need to go," Cordelia said, wincing. "Ahh, anyone got some asprin?"

Angel quickly grabbed his black duster from the coat rack and threw it on over his shoulders. "Take care of Cordelia," he said. He started heading out the door.

"Need me to go with?" Wesley offered.

"No, I can handle this,"


	2. The Search

(Thanks guys for the comments. I'm glad you're intrigued!)

**Dark Desires**

Angel/Smallville Crossover

**The Search**

"I want you guys to handle this,"

Lex overheard his father talking while standing outside of the library of the mansion. His father paced the library's floors. "This could be worth a very, very significant amount of money. Keep them secure. Many people are going to be after them. Get someone to run tests on them and lets see what ever these…things are really about. There might be more out there."

Once Lionel hung up the phone, Lex walked in.

"Worth a significant amount of money, huh?" Lex inquired.

"This is none of your concern," Lionel tried to exit but Lex stepped in his way.

"What exactly is this thing that you so desperately want to keep from me, father?" Lex questioned, staring him in the eyes. "It wouldn't be something from the meteor shower would it?"

Lionel just glared coyly at him without saying a word. He stood, almost triumphantly, pulling down the jacket of his black suit.

"You know, I'm really _fed up_ with your antics, dad." Lex said finally. "I'm _fed up_ with your secrets. What is it, hm? Does it, by any chance, have something to do with the reason why I _don't _get sick?"

Lionel's mouth curled to a smirk. He crossed his arms and let Lex continue.

"Does it have anything to do with the reason why I didn't die falling off that bridge? _Why_ I wake up one day bald? Can you tell me that?"

Lionel put both of his hands on Lex's shoulders. "This…is…none of your concern," he stated slowly. "And if you want your head still attached, tell your friend _Clark_ to keep his detective friends _away_ from my company," he brushed past Lex and out the door.

Lex stood still, perplexed. "Chloe?"

* * *

"Thanks for helping out Clark," Jonathon said. Lying on a wheeled wooden board, he placed two hands on the side of the truck in to roll himself out from under it. He rubbed his hands on his oil covered jeans and looked up.

"Clark?" He repeated after getting no response. "_Clark._"

Clark had his back turned, staring at the dark sky, with his headphones on. The sun had set a short time ago leaving a display of dark violet and blue colors in the sky. Eventually, Clark turned around and yanked his headphones off.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

Jonathon shook his head and ran his fingers through his tousled and faded brown hair. "Nothing. Hey, I need you to…" he hesitated.

Clark nodded. "No problem," Clark used one hand to lift up the truck by its bumper on a 45 degree angle.

Jonathon smiled, revealing the dimples and lines of his aging face. He rolled himself back under the truck. "Thanks,"

"Mm hm," While holding the truck effortlessly, he started to wonder about Lana. He remembered like it was yesterday how constantly frustrated she was with him. _"If I can't trust you," _she said. _"And you keep secrets from me, then what's left of us?" _She was right. He couldn't put the burden of his abilities on her. She deserved better.

But did she really feel Lex was the one for her? The possibility of Lana having a crush on Lex was something he simply couldn't accept. At this point, however, it was out of his control.

In the midst of his thoughts, Clark saw a shadow in the distance. When he saw who it was, he reflexively dropped the truck. The metal dropped heavily on the dirt and bounced a few times on its wheels. Jonathon stiffened and quickly came out from under the vehicle.

"Clark-?" He looked in the distance and stopped himself from shouting at his son. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair, round cheerful face, and a long brown coat came up to them.

"Hi, Mr. Kent," She said with a bright smile.

"Hi, Chloe," He smiled back and went back under the truck.

Clark looked around uncomfortably. "Chloe…what brings you here?"

"Long day working on the newspaper. Thought I'd drop by. I'm really excited, Clark. It's about the new lead I have on the meteor shower!"

Clark's eyes widened. He was definitely interested. "The meteor shower?" He started to lead her away from his dad's truck. "What about it?"

Chloe's eyes became more and more animated as she talked. "Well, you know how everyone's saying that the reason strange things happen in Smallville are because of Luther Corp's plant? Well, I took the liberty of looking into it,"

"So you interviewed Lionel?" Clark asked.

"No, I snuck into the plant,"

"What?" Clark stopped walking abruptly and turned to her.

"Don't worry, Clark. I got out alive. They have _tons_ of meteor rocks in there. But there's quite a few that they're guarding with their life. Before I could get a closer look, they busted me. Lionel Luther gave me a personal invitation to leave," She laughed. "He didn't do anything to me probably because he felt I was harmless."

"Be careful Chloe. That's dangerous territory,"

Chloe nodded. "Thanks, but I can handle my own,"

"Of course," Clark affirmed. "And it seems like a good find. I wonder what it is that they're guarding."

"Mmm, maybe Lex knows. I could ask Lana—" Chloe stopped and looked up at Clark. "Oh, I'm sorry… " She paused uneasily. "How have you been holding up?"

Clark sighed. Chloe's statement implied that Lana was spending more time with Lex and it wasn't exactly surprised. He tried ignoring it but he found it harder and harder to do so.

"Say no more," Chloe grabbed his hand. "Look, if you ever need a friend to talk to, you know my number. I know how heartbreaks can be. I'm here for you."

Clark smiled. "Thanks, Chloe."

She smiled back. "Hey, it's what friends are for."

* * *

Angel jumped out of his BMW at the corner of 25th street and looked around cautiously. The half moon was high in the sky and the street was empty. He approach the store, named "General Dollar", that Cordelia directed him to. It was bared up and closed for the night. Neon signs that would normally light up to read 'OPEN' or 'ATM HERE' were now grey.

Angel slowly moved his way down the shattered glass and paper littered sidewalk, looking for any odd scent—such as blood, human or demon. Instead he smelled only liquor, rats, and fast food remnants on the ground. He approached an alley way and the scent he was looking for hit him strong and too late. A shadow towered over him. The demon made its first appearance—ugly brown scales, horns, and all. The only thing pleasant about this beast was a red ring on his finger.

Angel turned his face away and wrinkled his nose. "Wow, Cordy didn't tell me you smell too. Is that like an added bonus?"

"Angelus," The demon's voice boomed as if he was talking through a megaphone. "I've waited several long years for this moment."

"The name's Angel now. I've changed during those several years…and showered."

"You haven't changed," The demon scoffed. "Two hundred years ago, you and Darla were hungry. Not for blood, but for power. You were notorious. Feared by all." His red eyes narrowed. "You killed a pack of my clan,"

Angel's lips tightened as he looked up at the demon. As he surveyed the demon's features, he remembered his clan clearly. They were only a game to him and Darla. They were weak, as far as demons went, so he and Darla enjoyed killing them for sport. Angel swallowed hard, but collected his emotions quickly.

"Well, considering the fact that you've had your own track record of killing humans, it's reassuring that I did _something_ right when I was evil,"

The demon's eyes narrowed. "You have a soul now?"

"Didn't get the memo?"

The demons ridged eyebrows arched downward in disappointment. However, a smile crept upon his black lips. "…But you still lust over it. Just like I have. You _know _what you want," His eyes went aloft as he raised a fist. "This day I will slay the most feared vampire of all time and soon will be feared by both the living and the dead. I, Akopholus, will finally avenge my clan,"

Angel rolled his eyes at the overly dramatic speech. "You were easy to kill then and, from the sound of that speech, I don't think two hundred years has changed that fact either," Angel whipped out a dagger from under his sleeve and lunged at him. Before Angel could get close enough to stab him, the demon whacked Angel into the air with one arm. Angel flew several feet and rolled into the street.

Standing, Angel said, "Okay, maybe you've gotten a _little_ bit stronger,"

Angel charged at him again. The demon swung his arm but Angel ducked and tried stabbing his stomach. The scales were too thick, even against Angel's strength. The only parts not covered by scales were his back and neck. He had to get around him.

Angel tried punching him with his other hand but the demon stood there and took it. He even chuckled a little and didn't even stumble backwards.

Angel paused. "What are you on? Steroids?"

The demon laughed. "Silly vampire," The demon picked Angel up by his collar and threw him over his head. He landed flat on his back. Pain stung his back and head but he stood as quickly as possible. He noticed the red 'S' embedded in the demon's back before he turned around.

"Fool, not even Angelus can withstand the power of The Rock," the demon gloated.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Angel snarled through his teeth, now turning into his true vampire form. "It's _Angel_," He charged at him again, dodging another punch, now feeling quicker and lighter on his feet. Angel tried the dagger again, but the jabs didn't slow him down. Since Angel's punches did nothing, he tried fighting defensively. He tried moving around in a circle to avoid the demon's hits. Angel's quick, cat-like movement disoriented the demon and Angel took advantage of the opportunity. He threw the dagger and it penetrated the demon's neck.

The demon froze.

"Ow," He pulled the dagger out and threw it on the ground.

"Uh… nothing personal?" Angel said, becoming a bit anxious.

Unaffected, the demon charged at Angel and punched him in the stomach. The impact was so fierce that Angel nearly collapsed. The demon left no time for recuperation and punched him again in the chest. Angel stumbled back into the street, hunched over. Pain throbbed through his whole body, but he knew the only way not to end up a pile of dust was to move. That task was becoming more and more difficult. He tried his best to stand up right but the demon smacked him with his arm to the ground.

Tasting the blood in his mouth, Angel attempted once again to stand. He cursed himself and the pain over and over in his mind. It worked and he was able to stand. He saw that the demon walked back into the alley. Angel eyed his car just a few feet away, but before his body caught up to what his mind was thinking, he saw something wooden, as small as a stake, fly towards him and ram straight through his chest.

Angel's jaw dropped in unbearable pain as the demon reemerged from the alley. He could almost feel the wood brush against his dead heart. His knees nearly crumbled from beneath him but he mustered all the energy his had left to stay standing. Collapsing meant death.

In quick strides, the demon began to approach Angel in order to finish him off, but Angel refused to let that happen. He staggered in an unsteady run towards his car and struggled to open the door.

"That pitiful soul has made you weak!" The demon shouted.

Angel's hand shook as he tried to turn the key. Finally, the car started.


	3. A Stone Has Turned

(Sorry guys for the wait! I hope this update is worth it. Thanks everyone for the comments! To answer a question, the Smallville timeline is, I believe, somewhere in between the first couple of seasons. I didn't really make it all that specific for Smallville. And also to clarify, this isn't a slash kind of fiction. There are relationship pairings *as you will see in this chapter*, but they aren't going to be the central aspect of this story. I promise :D)

**The Stone has Turned**

In his office, Lex swirled wine in his glass while looking out of the window at the stars. He was only with the eerie silence of large empty spaces. Lionel was gone on a business trip but his presence or lack there of didn't matter. Even if Lionel was inside the mansion, it didn't make a difference to Lex. He sighed and walked towards his office desk. Absentmindedly, he moved his swivel chair from side to side with his hand.

"None of my concern," Lex repeated aloud to himself. He took a sip of wine and glanced at the door leading to the plant.

"What is he hiding from me?" Curiosity burned inside of him. It didn't take long for Lex to make up his mind. His quest for knowledge guided his feet, all the way to the lab. After entering the code on the adjacent touch pad, the door unlocked and revealed a long corridor. Lex took his time walking through the metallic walls of the tunnel. Whatever Lionel kept from him could be the answer to his questions—questions that weren't just about why he never got sick. _Sure_, he thought. _What's the rush?_

At the end of the hallway, there was another metallic door. It also opened when Lex entered the code. A few more security doors later, Lex was inside the large plant.

At first, he looked up on the routine shelves of meteorite rocks, all glowing and lighting the room with a green hue. Towards the back of the meteorite room was something with a red glow. Lex saw the security guard sleeping in a chair next to the red glow and rolled his eyes.

"What does father pay these guys for?" he whispered.

The red glow was actually several rings within a glass box. It sat on a table against the very back wall of the plant. The rocks were only a half an inch large and seemed like only fragments of a larger jewel.

"Hmm, aren't you a pretty one?" Lex whispered, looking at one of them. The glow seemed to grow brighter and Lex backed away a few steps. The more he stared at it, the more attracted he became towards it.

_Imagine the possibilities, Lex. Total control. Total power._

Lex bit his lip and turned away. The room seemed to become hot and stuffy. Yet, the security guard continued to sleep. It was as if the red glow almost kept the guard in that state. _Am I imagining all this?_ Lex thought. He turned to the ring, which looked more magnificent than ever before.

_The answers are here, Lex_.

Lex took cautious steps towards it.

_Take me_.

He reached out his hand.

_Take me._

He opened the glass box gingerly, grabbed the rock, and put it on. A burning sensation began to work through his hands, his arms, into his chest, through his back and into his head. All he could see for a second was bright red light. The pain slashed across his back in what felt like a zig zag. When these sensations faded, Lex felt like his true self had come out to play.

He ran his finger over the ring and smiled. He looked up and found, surprisingly, the security guard was still sleep.

"Now it's time to finally get what I want," He looked down at the ring. "Finally,"

* * *

The hotel was silent as Cordelia looked up from the computer. Spike sat on the couch, _still _staring at her. His fingers drummed the arm of the couch.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "What? Vant to suck my blood?" She tried her best Romanian accent.

"I wouldn't, even if you were the last human on earth,"

"Yeah," Cordelia turned to the screen again. "That's good to know," She mumbled.

A few moments of silence passed and Spike continued to stare.

Cordelia huffed with frustration, but still looked at the screen. "Keep staring at me, Spike, and I'll be glad to stick something wooden through your chest."

Spike knew she was serious. _Note to self, _Spike thought. _Cordelia, wood, and the wrong time of the month—not a good combo_. He sighed. "Look, it's not my fault you're pals left me here with the daunting task of watching poor ol' Cordelia and her bloody headache,"

"You don't have to," Cordelia insisted. "By all means, be productive and terrorize old ladies or something,"

"Hey, lest you forget, I'm fighting the good fight. This brotha's got a soul now and Angel isn't the only one who's special,"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Difference between Spike and Angel? Spike is _annoying_."

Spike sat up. "The _difference_ is that Angel is _boring_,"

"Look," Cordelia said, still not removing her eyes from the screen. "Just because Wesley and Fred left—"

"Where'd those old blokes run off to anyway?"

Cordelia sighed. "Looking for Gunn. He hasn't answered his phone. They felt there might be something wrong. I guess after doing that, they decided to call it a night…or morning since it _is _almost2 in the morning."

"Well that's genius. Go looking for Gunn _together_. They'll definitely bring him back that way," Spike stretched his legs and laid full length on the couch. "But no matter. I'll just lay here—protecting said damsel—doing my civic duty to society. Anything that flies through that door won't get past—"

Suddenly, Angel burst the door, staggering, hunched over with a stake going clear through his chest.

"…me," Spike finished.

"Angel!" Cordelia, without hesitation, stood and tried to help him. Before she could reach him, Angel collapsed to his knees by the door. His eyes stared blankly and his jaw lax in pain. Cordilea kneeled down and held him by the shoulders.

"The champion has…" Spike made an obnoxious sound effect of an airplane falling and then crashing, hand motion accompanying it.

"Angel, oh God, what happened?" Cordelia was frantic, noticing how close the stake had gotten to his heart.

Angel swallowed and talked in fragments. "The demon…he was under the control of something…something powerful,"

He firmly grabbed the stake sticking from his chest and pulled it out, throwing it on the ground.

"_What_ something powerful? You were nearly—"

"I know," Angel swallowed hard again. "Lucky for me, that clan of demon never really had good aim,"

"Angel, this is bad. You have to—"

"Look," Angel said. "Don't worry about me—I'll heal," Angel struggled to stand, grimacing while leaning on Cordelia for support. They moved into his office. Spike watched them as they left.

"We have to—" Angel was hit with a splitting pain as Cordilea tried to help him move around his desk to sit down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Cordelia was still frantic.

"It's alright." Angel reassured. He settled for sitting on the desk. "Thanks, Cordy."

Cordelia just glared at him, worry etched across her face. "What _did_ this to you and how do we stop it?"

"He called himself Akopholus. Talked about something called…The Rock. It's where he's getting his power from. This demon has an axe to grind and he'll be coming after me," He paused. "Where's Wesley? Fred? Gunn?"  
Cordelia cringed. "That's the problem. Wes and Fred went out to find Gunn. They told me they'll call me if they find anything and it doesn't look like they had any luck. They might have called it a night,"

Bad news. Right now he needed all the help he could get. He sighed. "We need all of them accounted for. This 'rock'—it's like a drug to this demon. So is revenge. I don't know when he'll make his next move but I can't fight him alone. Not while he's under that thing's power,"

"Well in the morning when Wesley gets back, he can do some research on it. Actually I can get on it now," She patted him on the thigh reassuringly.

"This demon might not wait til broad daylight to make a move," Angel was frustrated but once he thought about it, there wasn't much he could do about that. He could only wait. He sighed, looking up at Cordelia. "Thanks, Cordy,"

Cordelia nodded. "Don't mention it." She quickly walked out of the office. Once she left, Angel grimaced in pain, although the wound was beginning to heal. He had fought many things in his long life, but he's never faced anything like Akopholus. It was almost other-worldly. He would need to do some thinking in order to defeat him.

Then, Angel looked up from his thoughts to see Spike leaning against the doorway.

"If you've come to give a smart remark," Angel started. "Save it. Not in the best of moods,"

"No, I, uh…" He walked in. "I came to say…uh…" He paused, and sighed with exasperation. "Okay listen. I respect you, alright? Happy?"

Angel looked up at him. _He must be joking_, Angel thought.

"I know," Spike continued. "Makes me want to bloody jump into broad daylight and fry just saying that. But it's the truth."

_Spike is doing a real good job at acting serious about this_, Angel thought. His face softened and he listened intently.

"You risk a lot for good. You work hard for it," He laughed. "This is just like back in Sunnydale. You and Buffy—the 'Scooby Gang'—you guys were the bloody Rack Pack of evil-fighting, " He paused. "So I guess I just wanted you to know that. I always_ did_ respect you, even when I was incapable of it,"

Angel didn't exactly know how to approach this. Throughout the many years of knowing Spike, as an enemy and friend, he knew Spike would hide his blaring emotions with sarcasm and violence. This was definitely out of character. _Maybe the soul he obtained is actually starting to kick in,_ Angel joked in his head. He looked up at him.

"You know, what I do is no different than what you can do,"

Spike nodded turning towards the door. "We're different, Angel." He looked back at him. "Always have been. Always will be."

* * *

_The next morning…_

"Is this or is this not cool?" Pete said showing Clark his new videogame after first period of class. Clark glanced at it as they walked down the hallway. Pete rubbed his hands together as if he was the toughest guy in Smallville High. The fact that Clark was about a foot taller than him didn't faze him one bit.

"That's pretty awesome, Pete. Can't wait to play it," Clark said passing it back.

"Yeah, we can make a day out of it,"

They approached Lana in the hall as she was closing her locker.

"Hey guys," she said, gazing at Clark more so than Pete.

"Hi Lana," Pete said. He recognized the awkward moment a mile a way and figured it was his time to exit. He patted Clark on the back. "I'll see you at lunch, Clark."

Clark nodded as Pete continued down the hall.

Lana ran her hand over the back of her head uncomfortably. "Thanks for the help yesterday,"

Clark swallowed. "Yeah, no problem,"

After a beat, Lana said, "Well, I've got to get to class,"

Clark moved out of her way. "Yes, of course," Lana walked past him and around the corner. Clark sighed helplessly and let his body fall against the lockers.

Ten feet away from her class, someone grabbed Lana and pinned her against the locker. A scream almost escaped her lips until she recognized that it was Lex. He had on black denim jeans and a large black coat. His eyes were wild and distant.

"Lex, what are you—?"

Lex kissed her passionately, squeezing her shoulders tight. The bell rang.

After he released the kiss, Lana's chest started to heave breathlessly.

"I'll be late for class," Lana whispered, suddenly feeling hot. _This is wrong. This is wrong._ She thought. But something was tugging at her, something invisible, something powerful, and she wanted it. Something in Lex's touch, it was contagious. But whatever it was, she wanted it. Like in some sort of spell, she was blinded by a desire for Lex, a strong, sudden, inexplicable desire. Her eyes glanced down at the ring he was wearing. Some energy seemed to radiate from it. _Is that what's causing this?_

"Do you want more?" Lex whispered back, interrupting Lana's internal questioning. In an instant, Lex's voice brought Lana back into whatever trance she was pulled under. She nodded.

"Then be late," Lex quickly kissed her again, grabbed her hand, and led her across the hall into an empty classroom. Once inside, Lana sat on a desk, feeling so hot and so attracted to Lex, she almost couldn't take the wait of him walking up to her.

Lex kissed her hard, passionately, and almost violently. He found his way up Lana's skirt and groped every inch of skin he could touch.

"Oh God, Lex," Lana moaned. "I've never felt this way before,"

"Not even for Clark?" Lex asked.

"….no, not even for Clark," Lana affirmed with a smile.


	4. Big Deal

**Big Deal**

(Alright, I'm going to ask you guys to suspend belief just a bit again :P When I wrote this, I imagined Smallville being close to LA and not in Kansas. So pretend Smallville is in rural California. LOL Thanks for baring with me :D)

The bell rang and Clark forced himself off of the lockers to get to class. Passing up a hallway, he caught Lana's distant voice – loud – in the midst of other closer voices passing through his eardrum. Clark backed up a few steps and followed Lana's voice down the hall. As he came closer, it was more apparent that there were two voices. He finally reached a closed classroom door.

"_Lex,_" he heard Lana moan. The sound alone made Clark's eyes burn.

"_Shh, Lana,_" Clark heard Lex whisper, clearly in a state of pleasure.

Clark felt his teeth clenching until his jaw hurt. He stood there, unable to move. Unable to take his eyes off the door.

* * *

"Nothing in my books mentions anything about a stone with the affects you've described, Angel," Wesley said, pacing back and forth with an open book in his hand. "Surely there must be something else you can tell us," Angel sat on the couch with Fred sitting next to him, cross-legged.

"Are you sure the demon just wasn't really, really…strong?" Fred asked, timidly.

"And," Spike added. He leaned casually against the desk. "Maybe Angel is just having a tough time coping with the fact that he got beat by a silly demon,"

Angel ignored the smart remark and shook his head. "No, I've fought those demons before. They were weak. No way could they have that much power without some kind of outside force,"

"Well Angel, there are a lot of rocks in the world. I can't just look up 'Evil Thing That Controls Demons'." Cordelia said behind the computer.

Angel lowered his eyebrows in thought, then turned to her. "There was that mark on the demon's back that you saw in your vision, Cordy. Maybe that'll help,"

"Okie Dokie," Cordelia tried looking it up.

"Did you guys find Gunn?" Angel asked.

"No luck," Fred said.

"He's _fine_," Spike said, exasperated. "He'll come back when he's bloody ready,"

"I need him here now. Who knows what will happen to him," Angel stated. _He doesn't know what's out there_.

"Well, Papa Angel, I think Gunn is all grown up now and can use the bathroom all by his self, mate," Spike said. Angel glared him. He knew that Spike would never admit to the speckles of decency he showed him in his office. But for right now, Angel seriously wondered if Spike _wanted _to be strangled. He was only a few feet away from making that happen.

"Found something!" Cordelia beckoned. Everyone's attention moved towards her. "Okay, I couldn't find anything with the exact description of the rock, but I did find something just as weird and it may be something we need to take a look at,"

"Go on," Angel said, standing. He moved towards Cordelia to look over her shoulder.

"There's this town called Smallville where a meteor shower hit. Ever since then strange things—murders, deaths, the whole nine yards—all happened there. They say it might be because of those rocks and this Luther Corp plant." Cordelia moved the monitor a bit so Angel could get a better view of the meteor rocks pictured on the screen.

"That might be what we're looking for," Angel said. "Thanks,"

"Well the mystery is solved and it's getting late…in the day," Spike stated.

"God forbid we mess up your sleep schedule," Cordelia mumbled.

"Well I can't look this stunning for centuries without it. Angel didn't get any sleep and look what happened to his forehead. Oh, wait. It's always been that way. Forgot." Spike grinned sarcastically and went up the stairs.

"I guess there's nothing else we can do here," Angel said. "Stay on the look out. If anything happens—call."

"Sure thing boss," Cordelia took no time grabbing her sunglasses and purse and prancing out the door.

"I'm going to try and look for Gunn," Wesley told Angel. "I'll call as soon as I find him,"

Fred stood and followed Wesley, "Wait for me,"

As soon as the door closed there was silence in the hotel. Angel stood and went to the elevator leading to his upstairs suite. There was no way Angel could sleep now. His friends were out on the street with a demon that had an axe to grind on the loose. Anything could happen.

* * *

"Clark,"

Clark was looking outside the window by his desk. Lex was his _friend_. Why would he stab him in the back like this? _Lex played me for a fool_, Clark thought.

"Clark,"

Someone tapped his arm. It was Chloe sitting next to him.

"Clark," she said and nodded towards the front of the classroom. Clark looked up and saw the teacher's eyes staring at him behind his thick rimmed glasses.

"What is the answer to this function? Mr. Kent, we haven't got all—"

Suddenly the bell rang. The teacher rolled his eyes. "Mr. Kent will start us off on Monday. Have a great weekend,"

The class filed out of the classroom and Clark made a bullet pathway towards the school's exit. Chloe tried to catch up with him, curious to find out what mission he was on and what has been on his mind that whole class period.

"Clark, wait!" she cried. Once outside, she almost ran into Clark's back because he stopped so suddenly.

"What is it?" she asked. Clark didn't acknowledge her. She looked over to where he was staring and saw a black convertible across the street.

"That's Lex's. _What_ is going on?" Chloe asked again. She saw Lex walking up to the car and Clark took off again. Clark ignoring Chloe translated as an invitation for her to see what was going on, at least in her mind. She followed.

Before Lex could bend down to open the door, Clark shoved Lex into the car extremely hard, almost forgetting his own strength.

"How could you?" Clark barked, making a great effort not to hit him. Lex only smiled. His indifference only made Clark more furious.

"Answer me!" Clark shouted. "Was that whole pep talk you gave me just a distraction? How could you just go behind my back and do this to me? Is that what you call being friends? Huh?" Clark pushed Lex into the car and backed off, waiting for an answer.

Lex shook his head and casually jumped in the car. He rolled down the window and said, "I guess we're not friends after all. I guess you can call it…arch enemies. Whatever you want to call it, Clark, the fact still remains—I finally am getting what I want, when I want. Do not take out your anger on me just because you screwed up things with Lana." He smiled sadistically. " Have a good day, Mr. Kent." He started pulling off and Clark punched a fist into the side of the car. It made a dent.

"Clark!" Chloe said, grabbing his arms to try and subdue him. "Don't hurt yourself!" She paused, looking up at him.. "I'm so sorry, Clark,"

Clark yanked his arms from her grasp and tried to storm off. On impulse, Chloe grabbed his arm and turned him around. She yanked his head forward and kissed him.

Clark pulled back and glared at her. There wasn't any shock or anger in his expression. It was almost as if he couldn't register what had just happened. Chloe looked up at him like a deer caught in headlights. She couldn't make sense of what she did either.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe said.

Clark just blinked at her and looked back down the road where Lex drove off.

"Just pretend that never happened. I had no right,"

Clark swallowed hard and said, "It's no big deal." With no further words, he started running down the street.

Chloe sighed in despair. "That's the problem, Clark. It's no big deal," She whispered.


End file.
